Wolf Love with a little Lioness Lust
by TaylaNovak
Summary: A new huntress comes to Whiterun and eventually to the Companions, catching the eye of a certain redheaded werewolf. The huntress' companion, a jealous lioness, is not going to let her go without a fight. What happens when Skjor throws his hat in the ring? Aela/female OC/Mjoll/Skjor Rated T-M Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Summary:A new huntress comes to Whiterun and eventually to the Companions, catching the eye of a certain redheaded werewolf. The huntress' companion, a jealous lioness, is not going to let her go without a fight. Aela/female OC/Mjoll/Skjor

Aela deftly rolled to escape the massive weapon of the giant as he seeked to crush her with the giant wood and stone weapon. She managed to duck as Farkas swung his greatsword in a wide arc over his head and struck the giant's calf, but it hardly did any damage as the giant swung his arm and sent the man flying. Aela fired arrow after arrow into the creature's chest as she made her way over to her fallen shield-brother.

Farkas was alive at least but he was out cold. Ria came to her side. "We need to take it do-"

An arrow appeared in the giant's eye and it roared in pain, swinging wildly. Aela and Ria ducked behind Farkas' crumpled form as a woman streaked forward, clad in what looked to be some kind of modified ancient nord armor. She fired another precision shot into the beast's other eye before signaling to her companion. A blonde warrior woman ran forward with a glowing glass sword and rammed it into the leg of the giant, shoving it all the way through, before barely managing to get clear as the giant fell to one knee.

The archer ran toward her companion who had unsheathed her shield and dropped into a crouch. She launched the archer into the air, where she landed on the giant's back. She nocked three arrows at once and fired them straight through the giant's head. It collapsed forward with a strange gurgling noise and the archer fell into a roll as she landed.

"Whoa." said Ria. The warrior yanked her sword free and joined her companion as she retrieved her arrows.

Aela closed her mouth and stepped forward, motioning for Ria to stay with Farkas and approached the newcomers. "You handle yourself well."

"You looked like you could use the help." The archer turned around and the huntress was able to lay eyes upon a stunning sight. A beautiful nord with dark hair and green eyes. She was indeed wearing ancient nord armor that seemed to have been altered to include some kind of snow fox pelt accent. She carried a daedric bow but was equipped with steel arrows. Aela scoffed.

"Not really. My shield-siblings and I could have overtaken the beast."

"Shield-siblings?"

"Of the Companions in Jorrvaskr. With skill like yours, you should join. We show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough."

"Sounds interesting. Who are you, by the way?"

"Aela, the Huntress."

"Diana, this is Mjoll the Lioness, of Riften." The blonde warrior looked the redhead up and down skeptically.

"We should go, Diana. There are bandits' to kill." She turned to leave and Diana smiled as she turned to follow, but she stopped and looked back.

"Happy hunting, Aela. And I hope your shield-sibling recovers."

Aela smiled before remembering Farkas and rushed over to his the end, Ria was sent to find Vilkas and get a wagon to carry the massive man back to Jorvaskr. Skjor noticed the smile on Aela's lips as she headed down into the sleeping quarters.

"Ria told me of the newcomer today."

"And?" Aela asked, her smile fading immediately and being replaced with an annoyed scowl.

"Another huntress within Whiterun-"

"I am THE Huntress." Aela growled, lip curling into a smirk as she remembered Diana's extreme prowess with the bow. "There is no other person who can claim the title. Now, what do you want Skjor?"

"To know your thoughts on this newcomer." He stepped in front her, blocking her door.

"Why? She was only mildly interested in joining the Companions, if only just curious. She was an excellent archer, fearless, ruthless. Her companion was a little overbearing though."

"Mind your wolf, Aela. Do not start going lovestruck over a woman because she can use a bow. Your wolf will sense your infatuation and perhaps attempt to mate with this woman to sate your carnal urges. If you lose control, none will have the power to stop you."

Aela suddenly struck the man hard in the chin, knocking him through her door and into her room. "Just because my wolf may have desired you at one point, Skjor, doesn't give you the right to dictate who I court or sleep with. If I choose to mate with this woman, so be it. Now get the fuck out of my room."

Skjor rose to his feet and sighed. "I was merely trying to help...a woman that I care deeply for."

"I don't care. Get out." Aela slammed the door as he left and sighed. She placed her bow on her bed and stared at it. Diana tried to squeeze her way into her thoughts, but she was able to stop that quickly. Just barely.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello Everyone, I have decided that since I have so many stories and ideas for more, that I'll update the stories by category and/or by whichever story has the most reviews. For reviews, I would love detailed feedback on the stories, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you didn't understand, etc. You get the drift.

I'm really sorry for the stories that haven't been updated in a while. I just finished with honors chemistry and it was kicking my ass. So sorry, I'll try to do better with the updates.

Thanks!


End file.
